Fantasy Yang Berlebihan!
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: /collab dengan Silvermoon Arisato/ "JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE YANG BENER!" "LOE JUGA, DARI TADI NYUEKIN GUE KAYA BEBEK!" balas Vergil yang nggak terima diginiin ama orang yang ada di depannya. Chap 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Pertempuran Sekigahara adalah pertemupuran yang terjadi tanggal 15 September 1600 di distrik Fuwa, Provinsi Mino, Jepang.

Pertempuran melibatkan pihak yang dipimpin oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu melawan pihak Ishida Mitsunari sehubungan perebutan kekuasaan setelah wafatnya Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Pertempuran dimenangkan oleh pihak Tokugawa Ieyasu yang memuluskan jalan menuju terbentuknya Keshogunan Tokugawa.

Tapi bagaimana jikalau pertempuran ini 'diricuhi' oleh pihak-pihak yang tidak ada tanggung jawabnya sama sekali?

* * *

**Sengoku Basara**, **Devil May Cry** dan **Resident Evil** © **CAPCOM**

**Fantasy Yang Berlebihan!!** © **Kurohana** dan **Silvermoon Arisato**

Warning: lebay, OOC yang teramat sangat, full chara bashing =.=a

* * *

**-pukul 00.00 di New York, pada tahun yang tidak diketahui-**

**TAP TAP TAP…**

Suara derap langkah kaki yang membahana terdengar di seluruh penjuru gang sempit yang dilalui oleh Chris, Jill dan Leon. Suara derap kaki itu terdengar terburu-buru. Ya, mereka memang sedang terburu-buru untuk mencegah sang tokoh antargonis Resident Evil yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Albert Wesker, sosok yang identik dengan pakaian dan kacamata hitam ala orang ngelayat untuk menjalankan rencana jahat terbarunya yang dinamai 'Plan Z'. Yaitu rencana jahat mencuri mahkota Neptunus untuk menghancurkan Krusty Krab. (Woi!! Ini bukan fic Spongebob!)

"Kita harus cepat, jangan sampai orang sikopat itu berhasil menjalankan rencananya!!" ujar Chris penuh kepemimpinan.

"NGACO LO!! Gimana mau cepet, orang tempatnya masih jaoh begono ditambah kita cuma naek kaki!" protes Jill ngamuk-ngamuk. "Ini gara-gara orang sok keren yang dengan gebleknya meledakkan mobil kita." Merasa disindir demikian, Leon cengar-cengir gaje.

"Halah, biar cuma naek kaki, yang penting cepetan lah…" kata Chris yang mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari Leon dan dengusan dari Jill.

Ketiga prajurit tangguh Resident Evil itu berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke markas pusat Umbrella yang terletak di jantung kota New York. Dan tentu saja, perjalanan mereka amat teramat sangat tidak mulus. Berbagai macam spesies zombie jijay menghadang mereka di sepanjang jalan.

DOR!! DOR!! DOR!!

Suara tembakan pistol mereka memecah keneningan malam. Membuat beberapa orang kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek marah-marah dan melemparkan sandal ke arah mereka.

"WOY, JANGAN BRISIK!! INI MASIH MALEM TAU!!"

**Sementara itu, dalam markas Umbrella…**

"Obeng!!" teriak Jack Krauser. Namun yang diteriaki malah santai-santai saja sambil mendengarkan MP 4 miliknya dan minum es kelapa muda. "WOY BUDEK! Lo mau mesin ini cepetan selesai kagak?!"

"WADAW!!" Wesker mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit setelah mendapatkan lemparan tang dari Jack. Dan dengan berat hati, tidak rela dan mengomel pria itu memberikan obeng yang diminta Jack.

"Kunci Inggris!!" pinta Jack lagi setelah beberapa detik.

"Tapi di sini Amerika!!" protes Wesker dengan nosennya. Jack menepuk jidat sambil memasang ekspresi muka 'capeekk deehh!'.

"Itu, benda yang dekat dengan kaki lo!!"

Jack menunjuk-nunjuk kunci Inggris yang tergeletak tak berdaya dan tak berdosa di dekat kaki Wesker. Wesker ber-ooh selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan kunci Inggris itu ke tangan Jack. "Ini toh?"

"Hhh… good."

Jack mengotak atik benda gaje di hadapannya. Dengan teliti dan hati-hati dia menambahkan transistor dalam rangkaian itu dan lima detik kemudian ia membongkarnya. Diamat-amatinya sejenak mesin itu, lalu ia mulai memasang transistor lagi dan lima detik setelahnya, ia lagi-lagi membongkarnya. Terus-menerus, berulang-ulang seperti iklan kartu Three selama 15 menit tidak kurang tapi lebih.

"Lo bisa nggak sih?" tanya Wesker yang mulai kering menunggu.

"Ah diem, lo!! Ini sulit banget tau!!" jawab Jack sambil terus mengotak-atik mesin yang ada di hadapannya.

Waktu berjalan terasa lambat. Jack mulai kesal dengan mesin yang tengah dibenahinya. Wesker menyeruput es kelapa mudanya yang tidak dingin lagi.

"Oke!! Udah jadi!!" teriak Jack girang bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen coklat.

Wesker mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP yang ada di tangannya, "seep dah!! Sekarang waktunya ngetes."

Dengan senyum jahat yang menghiasi wajahnya, Wesker menghampiri mesin yang gede itu. Ia menyentuh mesin itu, ia mengelus-elus mesin itu, ia menjilat-jilat mesin itu, ia meminang mesin itu tuk dijadikannya istri… *PLAK!!* Eh salah, dengan senyum jahat yang menghiasi wajahnya, Wesker menghampiri mesin itu. Hendak ia mengaktifkan mesin itu untuk melaksanakan 'Plan Z' miliknya, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya didobrak dengan kasar oleh Chris, Jill dan Leon.

"Rencanamu hanya sampai disini saja, Albert Wesker!!" gertak Leon yang entah mengapa menjadi main hero dadakan.

"Huh," Wesker tersenyum licik dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Sayang sekali, kali ini kalian kalah. Cukup dengan menekan tombol ini saja, maka rencanaku akan berjalan sempurna… BWAHAHAHA!!!" Wesker memencet tombol merah yang merupakan pengaktif mesin itu.

"Ukh, sial!!" runtuk Chriss geram.

Hening…

Sepi…

Sunyi…

Senyap…

**TEK!! TEK!! TEK!!** Dipencetnya tombol itu berulang-ulang, tapi tetap tidak bereaksi.

"HEAAAHHH!!!" dengan menggunakan kursi terdekat, Wesker menggepruk mesin itu dengan biadap dan tidak berperasaan. Seluruh ruangan itu mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya putih.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"TIDAAAKKK!!"

"JANGAANN!!"

"OUCH, SAPA YANG INJAK KAKIKU?!"

**BLASH!!

* * *

**

**-pukul 19.00 di negara antah berantah, juga pada tahun yang tidak diketahui oleh author-**

"HEEAAAHH!!!" Nero mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga ke karung beras yang ada di hadapannya. Bukan, bukannya sedang membedah beras untuk disumbangkan ke korban bencana alam. Tapi inilah latihan 'spesial' ala Nero untuk meningkatkan kemampuan berpedangnya, menebas karung beras atau boneka jerami yang telah ditempeli foto Dante yang berpose 'peace!'.

Sementara anak itu sibuk berlatih, Dante malah asyik-asyik duduk makan pizza di dekat sana sambil melihat video Doraemon yaoi-an dengan Nobita lewat handphonenya.

Nero melirik ke arah Dante dengan pandangan kesal, "OI, NTE!! Latihan napa?"

"Bentar, bentar, gue lagi nanggung!!" jawab Dante sekedarnya.

"Cih, heran gue!! Orang kayak lo kok bisa jadi tokoh utama Devil May Cry?" kata Nero ketus.

"Itu karena gue ganteng…"

Nero merinding mendengar jawaban Dante, Dante senyum-senyum bokep karena video yang ia tonton. Merasa malas untuk berdebat dengan pamannya itu, Nero akhirnya melanjutkan kembali latihan pedang gak jelasnya.

"Oh, Doraemon~ kau benar-benar keren!!" ucap Dante yang entah sejak kapan mengidolakan Doraemon dengan wajah tersipu-sipu (?).

Ketika Dante sedang seru-serunya menonton video itu, tiba-tiba saja Nero berteriak, "DANTE!! GUE LAPER!!" Kontan tanpa kreditan, hal ini membuat telinga Dante sempat tuli sesaat. Setelah ia mengorek-ngorek teliganya, memukul-mukul telinganya, dan menjedotkan telinganya ke tembok terdekat ia lalu men-death glare Nero.

"Lo niat bikin gue budek apa, Ner?" teriak Dante kesal.

"Kagak, gue cuma niat makan." Jawab Nero nosen.

Setelah bertukar death glare, bertukar makian, bertukar kata 'cih!' akhirnya Dante mau juga mengajak Nero ke warung pizza terdekat, yah walau sebenarnya ia malas… sepanjang perjalanan mereka habiskan dengan mengomel dan saling memaki satu sama lain. Hubungan yang jauh dari kata 'akrab'…

"Dante…" terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Dante dari arah belakang. Tentunya ini membuat makhuk yang punya nama menoleh. Dipandangnya tempat datangnya sumber suara, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Lo manggil gue, Ner?" tanya Dante kepada Nero.

"Kagak tuh, geer lo!!"

Dante menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Aneh. Apa benar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, atau itu hanyalah sugesti belaka? Oh, ataukah itu adalah ulah 'makhluk halus' yang bergentayangan di sekitarnya?

"Dante…" suara itu datang lagi. Dante lagi-lagi menoleh ke sumber suara dengan tatapan horror, tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana…

'_Itu cuma imajinasi, Dante!! Itu imajinasi!! Imajinasi!! Itu bukan suara setan yang lagi manggil elo!!'_ batin Dante meyakinkan dirinya.

"DANTE BUDEK!! LO DENGER KAGA SIH GUE MANGGIL-MANGGIL LO DARI TADI?!" Dante lagi-lagi menoleh ke asal suara. Kali ini ia berhasil menangkap sosok Vergil yang sudah siap melemparkan katana ke arahnya.

"Vergiiillll?! Ngapain kamu kemari?!" tanya Dante dengan lebaynya, membuat Nero yang ada di sebelahnya juga ikut menoleh dengan disertai oleh tatapan heran.

"Jalanin niat!!" jawab Vergil ketus.

"Seberapa besar niat kamu?" tanya Dante balik.

"WOY, KITA GAK SEDANG SHOTING IKLAN!!" teriak Nero memecah kelebayan yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka.

"Hah? Oh iya. Kenapa lo bisa di sini? Bukannya lo sudah mati, Vergil?" ujar Dante dengan ekspresi serius.

"Suka-suka gue kek mau ada di mana, kaki juga kaki gue!! Dante… gue pingin balas dendam sama lo. Karena lo udah berani-beraninya bikin kacau di Temen-ni-gru gue yang damai bin tentram," ucap Vergil yang seakan tidak sadar kalau Temen-ni-grunya yang dimaksud itu tidak ada tentram-tentramnya.

"Ini ada apaan sih?" tanya Nero yang tidak bisa mengikuti topik pembicaraan.

"Wokeh, lo jual gue nyicil!!" ujar Dante sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hn… Dante bodoh."

"INI ADA APAAN SIH?!" tanya Nero yang masih tidak mengerti.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah laksana film koboi jadul, scene ketika sheriff hendak melawan penjahat. Angin berhembus menegangkan, jerami kering yang entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba saja nongol. Nero speechless.

"HWAHAHAHKWAKKAHKAKAK!!"

Saat suasana masih tegang-tegangnya langsung hancur berantakan disaat seorang pria tegap berkepala gundul dan berbaju hitam tiba-tiba saja muncul merusak suasana dengan tawanya yang aneh. Yup, dia adalah Arkham; tokoh antargonis Devil May Cry 3 yang entah mengapa selalu menjadi sasaran pengebash-an oleh para fans. Arkham berdiri dengan narsisnya di atas sebuah gedung, tanpa ada sedikit takut-takutnya jatu dari gedung itu.

"Ukh… kau…" ujar Dante dengan nada syok sekaligus geram.

"Kenapa kau…" ujar Vergil dengan nada yang dimirip-miripkan dengan Dante.

"Itu siapaaa?!" ujar Nero bingung.

"Kejutaann~!!" ujar Arkham versi badut aka Jester, "herankah kalian kenapa aku ada di sini? Herankah kalian kenapa aku masih hidup? Herankah kalian kenapa aku tambah ganteng seperti ini?"

Dante dan Vergil segera memasang pose 'waspada'. Mereka menyiapkan senjata masing-masing di genggaman tangan. Dan seperti biasa, Nero hanya bisa cengo karena sedari tadi dikacangi.

"Apa maumu, Arkham?" tanya Dante dan Vergil secara bersamaan.

"Hm, yah… tadinya aku mau menculik kalian berdua untuk dijadikan babuku. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, males ah!! Jadi sekarang aku mau balas dendam saja ke kalian." Jester tertawa licik. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya dua kali dan memunculkan sebuah portal. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang~!!"

Hening…

Sunyi…

Senyap…

Samain dah kayak yang dibagian RE…

Jester memandang portal itu dengan kesal sementara Dante, Vergil dan Nero hanya dapat memberikan pandangan tanda tanya.

"PORTAL GEBLEK!! Kenapa tidak mau bekerja?!" marah Jester seperti orang rada-rada kepada portal itu.

**Siiinngg~!!**

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih keluar dari portal itu. Semakin lama semakin bertambah besar sehingga kini cahaya itu menelan dan menarik mereka secara paksa ke dalam portal.

"DASAR BEGOOO!!!" teriak Dante, Vergil dan Nero secara bersamaan sebelum akhirnya mereka lenyap ditelan portal.

**BLASH!!

* * *

**

**-Jepang, pada era Sengoku-**

"Ya~ha!! Let's party!!" teriak seorang pemuda beramor hitam dan berbaju biru sambil meraih keenam buah katana yang terselip di bajunya. Diterjangnya lawan demi lawan yang menghadangnya satu persatu. Di belakangnya, pengikutnya yang setia turut membantu pemuda itu untuk terus maju.

"Huh! Dasar anak muda… Maju Yukimura, Sasuke!!" perintah seorang pria setengah baya yang menggenakan armor serba merah kepada samurai yang juga berarmor serba merah dan shinobi berambut orange kemerahan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ha'i!!" ujar mereka secara serempak.

"Hhh… too easy," ucap pemuda yang selalu identik dengan warna biru itu, Date Masamune meremehkan.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana terlihat sesosok pria berambut putih dengan baju serba ungu tengah melawan sesosok manusia robot milik Ieyasu, Tadakatsu Honda. Pria itu tersenyum seakan menganggap pertempurannya dengan Honda adalah permainan belaka.

"Ayo maju!!" ujar pria itu, Chosokabe Motochika menantang kaleng besi di hadapannya.

"Heh!! Sombong sekali, kau pasti akan kalah!!" balas seorang pria tambun yang menggenakan pakaian serba kuning.

Peperangan pecah dimana-mana. Klan satu sama lain berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi pemenang dalam pertempuran ini. Sekigahara… itulah nama perang yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Pertempuran untuk mencapai kekuasaan tertinggi dan mendapatkan seluruh Jepang dalam genggaman tangan.

Dan dari sinilah kisah ini dimulai…

**~TBC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sengoku Basara**, **Devil May Cry** dan **Resident Evil** © **CAPCOM**

**Fantasy Yang Berlebihan!!** © **Kurohana** dan **Silvermoon Arisato

* * *

**

Author Note **Silvermoon Arisato** : This is MY TURN To write the story *ditempeleng karena sok Inggris*! Lagipula enjoy ^_~y

* * *

Dante bangun dari pingsannya, disadarinya kalo dia sedang ada di sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang tandus. Dia ngeliat Nero masih aja tidur sambil ngiler, akhirnya tanpa rasa belas kasih seorang ibu (emangnya dia cewek?)…

"BANGUN KAMPRETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!" teriak Dante yang langsung make toa tepat ke telinga Nero.

Nero langsung meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung teriak, "ADA APA DORAEMONKU? SAYANGKU CINTAKU BELAHAN JIWAKU…"

"LEBAY LOE AH!" Dante kemudian melemparkan toa itu ke wajah Nero, dan kemudian berjalan menuju ujung tebing.

Dia kemudian melihat supporter Mencester United (dibaca: Takeda) melawan supporter Celsi (dibaca: Date) lagi berantem karena kekalahan salah satu kubu sepak bola. Tanpa pikir panjang, Dante kemudian menyiapkan dua pistolnya dan mulai mundur mau berlari dan melompat agar melakukan 'appearance' yang bagus disitu tetapi, ketika dia lompat…

**GUBRAK!**

"JATOH DENGAN WAJAH DULUAN SODARA SODARA!" teriak komentator (dibaca: Fang Fang) perang supporter Mencester United (dibaca Takeda) melawan Celsi (dibaca Date).

Dante yang langsung malu berat itu berdiri dengan wajah merah dan marah-marah, "KAMPRET! SIAPA YANG BUANG KULIT PISANG?"

"Gua! Napa?" tanya Nero yang entah dari mana mendapat pisang dan memakannya dan membuang kulit itu tanpa ijin.

"KAMPRET LOE! TRUS KENAPA PARODY FINAL FANTASY XIII KEULANG???" teriak Dante emosi berat karena dijadikan korban oleh author.

Semuanya cuman diem, tiba-tiba saja keheningan itu dihancurkan sama orang orang pendukung Celsi tiba-tiba menyerang Dante. Nero yang melihat itu langsung tanggap dan melindungi si Dante, "Dante! Sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan kesenangan yang luar biasa!"

**PLAK!!**

Dante langsung mukul kepala si Nero karena dianggap mencontek kalimatnya, "heh anak sialan! Itu kalimat gua GOBLOK! Kalo gitu, ayo kita serang!"

Dua orang itu kemudian berlari menyerang para supporter Celsi yang cari gara-gara ama mereka. Dante menembakkan pistolnya ke arah supporter itu, sementara Nero menghajar semua supporter dengan pedangnya. Ketika lagi asyik-asyik berpesta, tiba-tiba saja serangan mendadak dilucurkan oleh pejuang Celsi dan alhasil, Nero dan Dante pun terpisah.

Sementara Nero lagi kebingungan sambil melawan supporter Celsi. Dante sekarang lagi bersiap dengan pedangnya buat menghajar para pendukung Celsi yang mengelilinginya. Tak lama kemudian dia mendengar suara pria paruh baya yang sedang mengayunkan kapaknya ke supporter Celsi yang mengelilinginya juga.

"Sial! Dimana anak sialan itu?"

"HAHAHA LET'S PARTY! OLD MAN!"

"SUARA INI !???"

Takeda pun menoleh, namun dia tidak melihat Masamune. Melainkan seorang pemuda berambut putih. Pemuda itu bukan menyerang dirinya yang sudah terlanjur bertahan, melainkan musuh-musuh yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Yaelah, ini orang umurnya berapa sih? Kok masih muda udah ubanan?"

"Hey, Pria tua! Jika kamu nggak bisa yang namanya melawan musuh. Mendingan di panti jompo aja! Biar aku yang tangani mereka!" kata pemuda berambut putih itu ke Takeda yang langsung merasa terhina.

"Cih, liat saja nanti anak muda yang kelihatan tua!"

Kemudian, pertarungan Takeda dan Dante melawan Date Army segera dimulai…

* * *

**-Vergil time!-**

Vergil lagi asyik-asyik jalan-jalan di lapangan sepak bola yang lumayan luas (dia kira lapangan sepak bola bo!). Ketika Vergil lagi asik-asik jalan-jalan sambil liat pemandangan yang dia anggap indah, Vergil melihat seorang pria beramor perang lengkap lagi asik ngobrol ama pria.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan Da(n)te???"

"Apa? Da(n)te?" kata Vergil shock mendengar nama orang yang pake amor perang biru yang super lengkap.

Pria itu senyum dan menatap anak buah nya yang kaya yakuza dan berkata, "Hah! It is Easy! Kojyuuro! Mendingan kamu aja yang memimpin serangan dadakan buat memeriahkan pesta ini!"

"Baik… Tuan Da(n)te!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang si Dante jadi pemimpin ya? Kok sekarang dia pake biru ya? Sejak kapan? Apakah dia sekarang pendukung Celsi kayak aku?" pikir Vergil, akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung mengeluarkan Yamato dan maju menyerang orang yang namanya Da(n)te dari belakang. Tapi serangan itu langsung ditangkis orang itu dengan pedangnya.

"Hah! Siapa kamu! Berani sekali menyerang aku?"

"Simpan pertanyaanmu! Bersiaplah menerima niat balas dendam gua! DANTE!"

"PREPARED YOURSELF!"

Ketika Vergil mulai memasang kuda-kudanya, tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya langsung menyinari pedangnya. Dengan reflek tiba-tiba Vergil langsung masang pose dan teriak, "CHEEEASE!"

"What the..."

"Eh? Kampret! Lebay gua kumat!" pikir Vergil dalam hati karena malu dengan perbuatannya sendiri, "GUA BILANG, GUA MAU BALAS DENDAM! PERSIAPKAN DIRIMU KAMPRET!"

"Ya sudah lah..." kata pria bermata satu itu sweatdrop.

Dan pertarungan pun dimulai, Vergil maju menyerang Da(n)te dengan Yamato. Vergil mengayunkan pedangnya ke Da(n)te, Da(n)te langsung menghindar dan langsung mencoba menusuk Vergil dengan pedangnya. Tapi langsung ditangkis sama Vergil dengan pedangnya, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang Da(n)te langsung mengeluarkan tiga pedang yang diselipkan di jari-jari tangan kanannya.

"WHAT ??"

"Hehahahha.." Da(n)te langung mengayunkan pedang itu ke Vergil tapi…

"TUAN MASAMUNE DATE! BERHENTI!" teriak pria yang namanya Katakura Kojyuuro tadi.

Dua orang itu langsung noleh, sementara Da(n)te lagi masang wajah kusut. Vergil ngasih pandangan shock. "APA??? NAMA LO MASAMUNE DATE???"

"Iya emangnya kenapa??"

"Kampret! Gua salah orang!" ujar Vergil sambil mengeplak jidatnya karena malu.  
"LHA, PIYE TO MAS?!" teriak Masamune lebay plus bingung.

**Bersambung…  
**You haven't seen anything (alah)


	3. Chapter 3

**Sengoku Basara**, **Devil May Cry** dan **Resident Evil** © **CAPCOM**

**Fantasy Yang Berlebihan!!** © **Kurohana** dan **Silvermoon Arisato**

Warning: lebay, OOC yang teramat sangat, full chara bashing =.=a

* * *

Chris tersadar di sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang luas tanpa rumput. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa ngilu, ia berusaha bangun. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati pertempuran antara pemain sepak bola dan suppoternya yang tengah berlangsung di sekitarnya. Mereka jotos-jotosan, tebas-tebasan, tendang-tendangan, gampar-gamparan, cubit-cubitan, sentil-sentilan peluk-pelukan dan cium-ciuman. sungguh pertarungan yang childish dan tidak sesuai dengan moral dan etika bangsa Indonesia (?). Tiba-tiba saja Chris teringat dengan kasus yang dibuat oleh bonek akhir-akhir ini.

"Ana apa, rek? Kesebelasane sapa iki seng kalah?" tanya Chris dalam logat Pasuruannya yang kental. Ia masih celingak-celinguk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena heran.

Disaat ia masih keheranan, tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pria yang memakai baju zirah serba blek muncul di belakangnya dan hendak menebas Chris dengan pedangnya. Degan refleks ala pejuang Resident Evil yang dia punya, Chris langsung mengeluarkan handgun miliknya dan menembak pria itu.

DOR!!

Pria itu ambruk di sebelah Chris. Wajah Chris langsung memucat begitu menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"ALAMAAAAKKK!! Gue ngebunuh warga sipil, mampus gue!!" teriak Chris lebay.

Setelah sempat celingak-celinguk memastikan kalau tidak ada orang yang melihatnya –padahal sudah jelas ada yang melihat-, Chris pun segera kabur dari tempat itu. Ia berjalan tidak tentu arah menyusuri indahnya lapangan sepak bola yang penuh dengan pertempuran supporter. Sampai kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat ia menubruk sesosok makhluk tak jelas gendernya yang berdiri ala dosen killer di hadapannya. Ia menggenakan topi dan baju yang aneh. Tak lupa, sebuah hulahup melingkar di pinggangnya. Makhluk yang ditubruknya itu dengan sukses terjatuh dan nyungsep secara nista di tanah…

"Ups, whot de…" Chris menutup mulutnya dengan lebay dengan tangan kanannya. Makhluk aneh yang ditubruknya bangun sambil melepeh pasir hitam nan halus yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"DAMN YOU!! Pwah!! GAPLEK!!" marah makhluk itu dengan kesal. Tapi sejenak kemudian, kemarahannya mereda dengan sukses ketika ia mengira kalau Chris adalah salah satu aparat Ninja Turtles yang sedang ia tunggu sedari tadi untuk memperkuat klannya. –color theme Chris kan ijo-

"Akhirnya datang juga elo!! Gue udah lama nungguin elo, hampir saja gue pikir kalau mereka cuma nipu gue doang!!"

Chris cuma bisa cengo mendengar apa kata orang itu. Ditunggu sedari tadi? Kenal aja kagak sudah main tunggu-tungguan. So pasti ini modus penculikan anak yang sedang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini!!

"Ikut aku!!" orang itu langsung menyeret Chris, membuat pria itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya atau menjelaskan. Apalagi kabur. Chris ingin berteriak, tapi apa daya dia tak bisa.

Sejenak setelah mereka berdua pergi, muncullah seorang kura-kura kekar yang berjalan menggenakan dua kaki dan menggenakan tutup mata berwarna merah di tempat itu. Ia celingukan mencari client yang menelepon, meminta bantuan salah satu diantara mereka tadi. Lama ia menunggu di situ, tapi sang klien tidak juga datang.

"Dasar klien edan!!" maki sang kura-kura sambil berlalu.

X___x___X

**-Leon and Jill-**

"Jill!! Bagun!!" teriak Leon sambil menampar-nampar pipi Jill agar perempuan itu terjaga.

"Nyaem, nyaem, bentar ah lima menit lagi…" Kata Jill tidak niat sambil membalik badannya ke arah lain. Hal ini dengan sukses membuat Leon sewot dan memonyongkan bibirnya layaknya platypus nyinden sambil main gamelan.

"Jill!!" panggil Leon.

"Bentar ah! Rese lo!!"

"Jill!!" panggil Leon lagi.

"Dibilangin bentaran juga napa, sih?!"

"JIIILLL ADA OBRAL PAKAIAN SEPARO HARGA!!" teriak Leon dengan suara stereo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke suatu arah. Sontak Jill langsung terbangun dan celingak-celinguk mencari tempat obral yang dibilang Leon. "Mana?! Mana orbalnya?! Mana?!"

"Ah elo…"

Kali ini Jill yang memonyongkan bibir seperti platypus karena kesal dikibuli Leon.

"Lo bo'ong ya?!"

"Kalo iye, napa?" tanya Leon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Jill.

PLAK!!

Jill menampar Leon menggunakan wajan yang baru saja ia dapat dari author. Setelah puas, ia lalu berdiri dan mengamati keadaan sekitar. Betapa herannya dirinya ketika melihat pemain baseball dan sepak bola yang sedang berkelahi.

"Ini gimana ceritanya nih?" tanya Jill kepada Leon yang masih memegang mukanya karena nyut-nyutan.

"Meneguetehe? Begitu gue sadar, mereka sudah berantem kaya' gini," jawab Leon acuh tak acuh. Jill pun menghadiahinya dengan death glare.

"Gue mau periksa keadaan sekitar dulu…" kata Jill dengan nada berat nan serius layaknya nada Shinichi Kudo dari Meitantei Konan yang disclaimernya Aoyama Gosho.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu ini dimana…" protes Leon.

Jill tersenyum licik tanpa mengindahkan Leon yang tengah kebingungan seperempat modar, "kepada siapa kita bertanya kalau tidak tahu jalan?"

"PETA!!" jawab Leon yang insting ke-Dora-annya tengah terkonek dengan apik nan cepat dengan sinyal yang tidak mendrip-mendrip. Maklum, sewaktu dia jadi polisi di Racoon dulu dia paling suka menonton Dora bersama rekan-rekan polisinya dengan sangat antusias. Nggak elit, sudah berumur tontonannya Dora, itu mungkin yang orang-orang pikirkan. Tapi sudah terlanjur CINTAAA mau gimana lagi?

PLAK!!

"Ini bukan kartun Dora, dodol!!" marah Jill yang ternyata adalah Anti-Dora FC karena menurutnya kartun satu itu mengganggu jam tayang Spongebob Squarepants, kartun yang dipuja-pujanya separo hidup. "Kita kan bisa nanya orang lewat gitu!!"

Leon ngangguk-ngangguk (sok) ngerti sambil bilang, "ooo". Jill hanya menghela nafas panjang. Tak lama kemudian, kedua bola matanya bersinar gemilang ketika melihat seorang bapak-bapak sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon sambil menikmati onigiri dan teh yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk melihat kerusuhan yang terjadi. Jill pun menghampiri pria itu untuk meminta kejelasan dan pertanggung jawaban, membiarkan begitu saja Leon yang berciap-ciap heran (?)...

"Woi pak!! Ini dimana? Kok kisruh banget seh?!" tanya Jill secara tidak sopan plus nggak tau adat.  
"...." bapak itu hanya melihat Jill dengan pandangan kosong-melompong-bagai-kolor-bolong. Suasana hening untuk sepersekian detik.

**3  
2  
1**

"AAAIIIEEE!!!" si bapak langsung lari ngibrit meninggalkan Jill (dan Leon) yang keheranan sendiri.  
"Yah, die lari," kata Leon sambil geleng-geleng.  
"KITA KEJAR!!" perintah Jill sambil me-reload peluru TMP miliknya dengan semangat.  
"ROGER!!" jawab Leon sambil hormat.

Akhirnya, dengan semangat 2010, kedua prajurit itu mengejar saang bapak nan malang bagai rentenir gila menagih piutang. Jill beberapa kali menembakkan TMPnya ke udara ala Hirumanya Eyeshield. Ia berharap agar si bapak menyerah dan berhenti, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya si bapak kian cepat saja larinya.

"BERHENTI LOOO!!!"  
"KAMI-SAMA!! APA SALAH HAMBA?!" teriak bapak itu lebay.  
"Turutin ni mak lampir saja, BERHENTIII!!!"

**PLAK!!** sebuah gamparan mendarat dengan sukses di pipi Leon.

Kedua makhluk tak beradap dan tak berakhlak itu terus mengejar si bapak malang kemana pun ia melangkah. Saking asyiknya bermain kucing-kucingan, mereka tidak sadar kalau telah memasuki kawasan semacam benteng pertahanan. Dasar orang pw, nggak perduli lingkungan. Mereka pun masih asyik main kejar-kejaran tanpa memperdulikan kesejahteraan hidup seorang pemuda berambut putih yang tengah tidur ngorok karena bosan di dekat situ.

"BERHENTI!!" teriak Jill dan Leon kompak kayak paduan suara.

"AMPUN!!" teriak bapak nan malang itu.

"Ngoookkk~" si pemuda ngorok.

"BERHENTI!!"

"AMPUN!!"

"Ngoookkk~"

"BERHEN–"

"OEEII!! BRISIK!! NGAPAIN SIH KALIAN, RESEH AMAT? BIKIN ORANG KESAL SAJA!!" teriak si pemuda berambut putih itu frustasi sambil bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya yang sangat elit dan megah, gelangsing… (karung beras-red-)

"Chousokabe-sama… dua orang itu hendak membunuh hamba!!" adu si bapak sambil langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh pemuda berambut putih yang ternyata adalah Chousokabe Motochika.

"EEE!! Sembarangan lo fitnah orang!!" bentak Leon seakan tanpa dosa, padahal sudah memenuhi kriteria untuk terpilih sebagai penghuni neraka.

"Hn…?"

Motochika memandang mereka dengan glare terbaik yang ia punya. Ia melihat mereka dari bawah sampai atas, lalu ke bawah lagi, atas lagi, terus menerus tanpa henti… 5 menit, 10 menit, 25 menit, 1 jam telah berlalu...

Tiba-tiba, senyum sumringah yang terlihat seperti senyuman serigala hendak menistai domba tercipta di bibir Motochika. Hal itu membuat kedua pejuang Resident Evil itu merinding…

"Wow, gue nggak nyangka kalo my beloved little brother, Mune sampai ngirim orangnya buat ngebantuin gue ngalahin Ieyasu…"

"GEEKKH?" oke, feeling Leon dan Jill langsung nggak enak.

"Iya toh?! Kalian orangnya Mune toh? Oh, ternyata beneran iya!! WOI, OUTOTOKU SEKALIAN YANG KUCINTAI DAN TAK KUBANGGAKAN!! Kita kedatangan bantuan dari klan Date!!"

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung memandang Leon dan Jill selayaknya dewa turun dari busway. Glek, beneran nih perasaan mereka tambah nggak enak saja sewaktu melihat orang-orang itu menatap dengan efek mata blink-blink cling.

"Akhirnya bantuan datang juga saat kita sedang kekurangan orang," kata salah satu prajurit.

"Oh, Date-sama, kami takkan melupakan kemurahan hatimu," kata salah seorang prajurit lagi. Kali ini mulai sedikit lebay.

"Lalu, apa yang kalian tunggu?! SEDIAKAN JAMUAN MAKANAN UNTUK DEWA PENOLONG KITA!! Gelar tikar di bawah pohon dan berikan bentou kalian kepada mereka!!" koar Motochiha yang membuat Leon langsung menyemburkan fanta yang sengaja dibawanya kemana-mana.

"WHOT?! Eh, tapi kami kan…"

"Kalian lelah? Kami akan menyediakan jamuan enak dan kasur empuk untuk kalian…" Motochika terkekeh.

"Eh, ini bukan!! Kami itu…"

Tidak sempat mereka menjelaskan, Motochika sudah main tarik saja kedua tamunya ke bawah pohon (maklum, sedang ada di daerah perang) untuk dijamu olehnya.

"Psstt… gimana nih Jill?" bisik Leon khawatir kepada Jill, kasihan sama ni orang sekaligus takut jikalau mereka terjebak dalam kejadian aneh-aneh.

"Kita harus jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya. Nggak mau gue terlibat hal yang bahkan gue nggak ngerti!!" bisik Jill balik.

Jill dan Leon sikut-sikutan, saling melempar kewajiban untuk menjelaskan pekara yang sebenarnya tanpa mempunyai tanggung jawab pada diri masing-masing. Ritual sikut-menyikut mereka terhenti saat Motochika atau yang akrab kita panggil aniki tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka sambil membawakan sekotak bento yang setinggi delapan tingkat (ye, itu mah berkotak-kotak!).

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini sajian untuk kalian…"

Motochika membuka satu persatu kotak itu dengan gerakan slow motion dan diletakkannya di hadapan mereka. Tampak berbagai macam makanan khas Jepang nan mewah lagi mengiurkan. Terlihat dengan jelas dari angle ini, air liur Leon dan Jill mulai menetes.

"Sedikit terlibat juga tak buruk," komentar Jill singkat, nyublim, ruwet.

"What do you talking about?!" sahut Leon kaget. Bukannya kaget akan omongan Jill, tapi kaget karena ternyata dia bisa bahasa Inggris.

"Diem lo!! Kita bakal ngebantu ini orang kan Leoonn?!" Jill tersenyum mengalahkan gelapnya gernaha matahari, membuat Leon merinding rock and roll dan berasa disantet.

"A-aptuyu…"

Dan mari kita buat hipotesa dari kedua cerita di atas; nyusruk atau tidur di tanah membuat orang jadi uring-uringan atau parahnya *_cough_* bego *_cough_*.

* * *

_**And meanwhile…**_

Tersebutlah seorang tuan tanah bernama Oda Nobunaga yang tengah tertidur lelap bagaikan bayi dalam buaian ibu di istana miliknya yang tidak diragukan lagi kesuramannya. Tidurnya yang nyaman tiba-tiba sedikit terganggu saat ia mencium aroma kencur menyengat dari samping.

"Noh, mandi dulu sana napaaa~" ucap Nobunaga yang masih ngantuk berat.

"….."

Hening sesaat, sejenak kemudian aroma kencur itu kembali tercium.

"Lo dibilangin kok ngeyel. Mandi dulu sana!!" Nobunaga masih berkata dalam mata satu watt-an.

Entah berapa menit telah berlalu, aroma kencur itu masihlah tercium. Oke, Nobunaga mulai risih…

"Noh!! Mandi sana, bau badan lo nggak en–" kata-kata sang maou itu terhenti saat melihat seorang pria berkacamata dan berbaju serba blek tak dikenal yang dengan (se)enaknya tidur di sebelahnya.

3

.

2

.

1

LET'S PARTY!! Baik, sudah cukup adegan Masamune nyasarnya. Marilah kita kembali ke Oda Nobunaga.

Nobunaga terpanjat mendapati spesies yang ada di tempat tidurnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding poco-poco membayangkan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Maksudnya, kok bisa ISTRInya yang CANTIK nan BOHAI berubah menjadi seorang PRIA beraroma KENCUR seperti ini?!

Pria itu menggeliat-geliat sebelum akhirnya tersadar. Ia melihat om-om berwajah sangar di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong melompong. Nampaknya kesadarannya belum kembali tuh… pandangan mata kedua orang itu bertemu, menyeret mereka untuk hadir dalam detik-detik penuh keindahan dan kelebaian yang dipadukan background bunga mawar ala scene Kenshin x Kasuga.

_**Tik tok tik tok tik tok…**_

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

"GYAAAAAAAA!!!"

Teriakan mereka yang setinggi tujuhbelas oktaf segera membuat orang-orang di kediaman Oda budek dan congek seketika.

"SAPA LO!!" teriak Wesker dan Nobunaga berbarengan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk manusia dihadapannya.

"SAPA GUE!!" kali ini mereka gantian menunjuk diri mereka sendiri.

"INI DIMANA?!" teriak mereka kebingungan. Ancur dah…

Merasa perlu mengenalkan diri untuk menjalin hubungan yang akrab dan harmonis, Nobunaga lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada-nada ngamuk, "gue Oda Nobunaga, yang punya ini tempat. Sapa lo berani-beraninya ganggu ketenangan gue? Mana istri gue?"

Wesker terdiam sejenak sambil berdehem-dehem sebelum memperkenalkan diri dengan nada orang yang ikutan Take Me Out, "hai, nama gue Albert Wesker, umur gue… entahlah, gue lupa. Gue suka warna hitam, maka dari itu gue selalu pake kacamata hitam en jas hitam kemana-mana. Gue orang paling jahat di Resident Evil series, tapi nggak jahat-jahat amat kok, gue nggak makan orang. Yang makan orang itu Nemesis, hihihi. Oh ya, hobi gue ngenistain anak buah gue dan gue–"

**PLAK!!** Sebuah gamparan mendarat dengan indah di pipi Wesker.

"Jangan main-main lo!! Lo kemanain istri gue?!" teriak Nobunaga murka.

"Mana tau? Waktu sadar gue juga sudah ada di sini!!" kata Wesker menerangkan.

"WHAT?! ISTRI GUE LO JUAL KE AMERIKA?! Kurang ajar lo!!" Nobunaga yang salah dengar langsung membogem mentah Wesker. Pria itu terpelanting ke sisi lain ruangan dan menabrak pintu geser lokal yang asyik-asyikan berdiri di situ.

"Kok jadi serius sih? Lo nganyelin juga!!" Wesker bangkit, ia menepuk-nepuk baju hitamnya yang terkena semili debu. Seolah tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan untuk Wesker hidup, Nobunaga segera meraih handgun jadul yang disembunyikannya di balik futon tan menembakkan beberapa butir peluru kea rah Wesker. Tentu, dengan naluri pejuang yang ia punya, Wesker segera menghindari peluru-peluru itu dengan gerakan slow motion ala The Matrix.

Nobunaga geram, ia kemudian bangkit dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Wesker dengan tinju tangan kosong. Tak jauh dari Nobunaga, Wesker pun begitu. Mereka siap-siap untuk melancarkan tinjuan, sehingga terjadilah scene cross counter.

Oya… kata… sama… Cut, cut!! Kenapa ada Yukimura nyasar di sini?!

"Ukh, kurang ajar kau!!" Wesker membanting tubuh Nobunaga ke lantai dan menindihnya seperti adegan Smack down. Nobunaga berusaha melawan, terjadilah pertarungan yang sengit di dua kubu.

**Tak… klotak klotak klotak…**

Botol kecap yang dibawa Nou langsung jatuh saat melihat suaminya dan pria tak dikenal tengah tindih-tindihan serta tarik-tarikan baju. Posisi siap serang… dan dengan segera wanita itu beranggapan kalau suaminya hendak melakukan adegan hard yaoi.

"NOU!!" panggil Nobunaga senang menyadari kalau istrinya belum dijual ke Amerika.

"?"

Aura gelap menyelimuti wanita itu. Dengan senyuman yang mengerikan, ia segera mengarahkan bazooka miliknya ke arah mereka. Sejenak Nobunaga dan Wesker bertanya-tanya untuk apa bazooka itu dikeluarkan. Akhirnya pada menit ke-10 mereka menyadari hasrat ingin membunuh yang dipancarkan kuat oleh Nou.

"I..INI NGGAK SEPERTI YANG KAMU BAYANGIN!!" kata Nobunaga berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi terlambat, boss!

"GO TO HELL SANA SAJA KALIAAAANN!!"

* * *

A/N dari Kurohana: wew, tamat dengan gaje di lembar ke-8 setelah dua bulan o.O; *digampar Silvermoon Arisato*


	4. Chapter 4

And the story begin's… (lebay amat loe Author)

Nero yang ditinggal sendirian ama pamanya di tengah-tengah kerumunan pasukan Date yang sudah beneran siap menghabisi Nero. Nero langsung mengeluarkan jurus Devil Arm-nya sambil mendengar lagu Ancur band yang pingin jadi artis di headphonenya dan parahnya Nero pun menyanyikan lagu ini (walaupun liriknya sedikit diubah) ketika melemparkan tubuh-tubuh tentara tentara Date yang (tidak) berdosa itu ke tentara yang lain.

"TUHAN! AKU PINGIN JADI ARTIS DEVIL MAY CRY 5!..." teriak Nero sudah nggak peduli ada orang yang mengomen suaranya jelek apa nggak yang penting dia udah diajarin nyanyi ama ceweknya buat siap-siap ikut audisi Take Me Out (alah).

Ketika sedang asik-asik bernyanyi ria sambil menghajar para tentara Date yang terus berdatangan bagaikan air yang mengalir (alah), Nero tiba tiba mendengar ada anak muda lain lagi asik-asik menyanyi lagunya the Virgin dengan lirik yang berbeda pula (kok lagu lagu Indo masuk bu?).

"TUHAN! BERIKAN AKU HIDUP, SATU KALI LAGI.. UNTUK BERSAMA OYAKATA-SAMA… KU MENCINTAINYA…."

Mendengar itu, Nero jadi merinding (lagi) dengernya. karena suaranya yang mirip dengan dirinya dan ini udah kedua kalinya dia denger orang yang dengan-sangat-tidak-hormat menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan penikmat Yuri dengan lirik yang berbeda. Jika anda tanya siapa orang pertama kali menyanyikan lagunya tentu saja jawabannya adalah Dante yang pingin Yaoi-an ama papanya, Vergil *dilempar Yamato*.

Walaupun Nero merinding ketakutan sama sang pemilik suara, Nero pun memutuskan untuk mencari dari mana asal suara tersebut. Nero kemudian 'menyingkir'-kan siapapun yang menghalagi jalannya. Betapa terkejutnya Nero ketika mengetahui siapa dibalik suara nan cempreng itu. Dilihat lihat penampilannya mirip ama pamannya ketika masih muda bedanya ini orang rambutnya warna coklat dan memegang tombak bermata tiga.

"Heh siapa loe ?" ujar Nero yang langsung berdiri di sambil anak muda tersebut.

"Heh loe itu yang siapa? Trus napa baju loe biru? Loe dari clan Da(n)te ya?" tanya anak muda dengan glare horror

"Hah? Iya emang gua temennya Dante…"

"APA? KALAU BEGITU LAWAN AKU ! AKU SANADA YUKIMURA SIAP MENANTANGMU!" teriak anak laki-laki bernama Yukimura itu.

Seketika itu, para prajurit langsung diam nggak tau mo ngapain ketika ketegangan mulai terasa disana. Nero mendengar itu cuman tersenyum saja dia langsung meng-'gas' Red Queennya dengan sangat arogan.

"Heh, kau berani melawanku?" tanya Nero dengan Arogannya sama seperti pamannya.

"KAMU MERENDAHKAN AKU ?" teriak Yukimura sangat berapi-api.

"Hmph…"

Segera Yukimura langsung menyerang Nero dengan tombaknya, Nero yang langsung tangkap melompat dan mengunakan object yang ada didekatnya (yang tiada lain adalah para prajurit yang jijay-jijay itu) untuk dilemparkan ke arah Yukimura. Yukimura langsung menunduk dan melemparkan serangan api kearah Nero. Nero membalasnya dengan satu tebasan yang pasti bisa membuat luka fatal untuk Yukimura. Betapa terkejutnya Nero ketika melihat Yukimura tiba-tiba tidak berada disana, dia kemudian melihat ke arah atas dimana Yukimura lagi terbang ama Sasuke Sarutobi bawahannya yang setia.

"What the…"

"Maafkan aku danna… aku ada sedikit masalah dengan Kasuga…"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke dan Yukimura langsung mendarat didekat Nero. Nero langsung member tatapan Death Glare ke arah dua orang itu sambil bersiap dengan pedangnya. Sama kaya Nero, Yukimura dan Sasuke langsung bersiap dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu, para tentara Date hanya terbengong bengong saja karena nggak tau mo ngapain kecuali melihat tiga orang ini akan segera berkelahi.

"Jadi Dono, siapa orang ini yang berani beraninya melawanmu?" tanya Sasuke yang siap menyerang Nero dengan jurus bayangan miliknya.

"Heh, dia ini dari clan Da(n)te! Lihat saja bajunya! Warnanya hina banget ama kita… Biru! Belum lagi tangan kanannya yang cacad! Begh… beneran ini orang kayanya bukan manusia," kata Yukimura.

Nero yang denger keburu marah kemudian Nero langsung melemparkan satu tentara Date lagi ke arah Yukimura dan Sasuke tapi terima kasih pada tuhan, Sasuke dan Yukimura langsung menghindar kemudian Nero berkata, "HEH! EMANG GUA BUKAN MANUSIA! DAN JANGAN HINA WARNA BIRU, ITU WARNA BABE GUA TUH!"

"Emang siapa nama babe loe?"

"Ver…"

"Keponakanku…~!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Nero

Makhuk yang mempunyai nama langsung berbalik ke arah suara dan menemukan pamannya sedang berlari lebay ke arahnya dan kedua tangan melebar seakan ingin memeluknya ataupun ingin mengendongnya agar bisa dapet predikat paman-terbaik-tahun-ini. Dibelakang pamannya ada sesosok pria tua yang membawa kapak yang pingin muntah ketika menyaksikan Dante berlebay ria memanggil keponakannya itu..

"Pamanku…~~!" teriak Nero ikut ikutan Lebay ketika melihat pamannya.

"Keponakanku…!" teriak Dante dengan sok Dramatis bagaikan film slowmotion ala india.

"Pamanku…!" Teriak Nero dengan Dramatis tak kalah lebay dengan pamannya.

"KEPONAKANKU!" teriak Dante dengan suara kasar ketika Nero sudah berada di dekatnya.

"SIALLLLLLL!"

Ketika Dante berhasil meraih jaket keponakannya dengan cekatan Dante langsung memeluk Nero dari belakang dan melakukan gerakan 180 derajat ke bawah sampai menyentuh tanah dengan Nero sebagai pelampiasannya. Dan sukseslah anak kakak kembarnya itu nyaris tewas dengan kelakuannya…

"Tuhan…"

-Vergil time-

Vergil mengaruk garuk pipinya yang nggak gatel sama sekali sekalian merasakan bed piling soal adik kembarnya yang kelewatan goblok ketika ngurusin anak semata wayangnya yang paling disayang (alah). Sementara Vergil lagi ketakutan soal keadaan anak dan sodaranya sekarang Masamune lagi kesel karena dia terpaksa menarik pasukannya kembali karena kericuhan yang dibuat oleh pihak yang tidak bertangung jawab sama sekali.

"Alah, mau mati saja yang mengacau kan pesta ini!" kata Masamune kesal, "heh kau!" lanjut Masamune sambil menunjuk Vergil

"Apa?"

Masamune langsung melotot ke arah Vergil dan berkata, "kau yang telah mengacaukan 'party' kesukaanku. Dan gara gara detik ini aku kalah! Kau harus bertanggung jawab, orang misterius tak dikenal!"

"Nikahin loe?"

"BUKAN GOBLOK! Loe harus jadi budak gua seumur hidup!"

Vergil langsung Cengo berat dan ngomong " WHAT ?"

"Yes, LO HARUS JADI BUDAK GUE SEUMUR HIDUP!" Teriak Masamune

Vergil shock, Vergil nggak bisa ngomong apa apa kecuali satu kalimat, "WHAT ?"

"LOE DENGER KALIMATNYA ! JADI BUDAK GUA SEUMUR IDUP" teriak Masamune lagi.

Vergil langsung merangkai kata kata, dia langsung berdiri sambil mengebrak meja, "gue punya ANAK, punya BINI, punya ADEK bego banget! Gue kagak mau! Ntar kalo anak gue mati gara-gara adek gue salah ngasi makanan antara pet food sama makanan manusia, emang lo mau tanggung jawab?"

"WHAAAATT? Can't hear this!"

"Bentar!" Vergil langsung menarik Yamato dari sarungnya dan langsung menodongkannya ke arah Masamune, "biar gue korek dulu kuping elo pake ini baru lo bisa denger..."

Tak tangung tangung, Masamune yang merasa terhina langsung mengeluarkan enam katananya sekaligus, "LOE NANTANG ?"

Seketika itu terdengar teriakan 'HIAT' and 'CHIAT' di dalam kamar itu. Para tentara Date ill'fill setengah mati. Tapi akhirnya….

"Biar gimana pun, gue nggak mau ikut elo!" kata Vergil sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Masamune emang pinter dan nggak pernah kehabisan akal! Itu terbukti dengan bagaimana dia mengatur rencana untuk menguasai daerah daerah di Jepang, akhirnya Masamune pun meluncurkan 'serangan terakhir' alias 'jurus terdasyat'-nya ke arah Vergil dengan sangat hati hati dia langsung…., " kalo loe mau ikut gua… bakalan gua suguhin loe ama makanan Jepang yang enak-enak !"

Vergil sedikitpun tak bisa menangkis satu jurus ini! Dia punya napsu makan yang besar kalo sudah berhadapan dengan yang namanya makanan asal Jepang (loh, kok nyonterk kalimat dari Eat, Pray, Love ? *dibunuh*). Batinnya pun berkata, "aduh gua nggak tahan ! sorry nak, papa mau Have Fun dulu !"

"Okeh kalau begitu! Tapi dengan satu syarat! Gua boleh berhenti KAPANPUN GUA MAU!" kata Vergil (yang tulisan 'kapanpun gua mau'-nya di kasih tebel XD *digebuk*)

Masamune tersenyum sinis ria dalam batinnya dia berkata, "hehehehe… ini orang gampang banget dibohongin! WKAKAKAKAKA"

"Okelah kalau begitu…"

~ Sementara itu di clan Takeda ~

Dante yang lagi asik asik duduk sambil ngeliat keponakannya lagi berdebat tiba tiba kejatuhan buku dari atas langit seketika itu, Dante langsung merasakaan perasaan yang nggak enak, "uh-oh… Bed piling…"

"POKOKNYA, YANG PALING HEBAT ITU PAPA GUE!" teriak Nero sambil mengebrak meja diikuti dengan summon sword yang dimiliki seperti papanya (silahkan main DMC 4 )

"NGGAK! OYAKATA-SAMA YANG PALING HEBAT!" balas Yukimura yang langsung berdiri dari tempat dia duduk.

"POKOKNYA PAPA GUA!"

"POKOKNYA OYAKATA-SAMA!"

Tak berapa lama kemudian, tangan Yukimura mulai bergerak ke arah dango-dango yang masih hangat. Kemudian Dango tersebut dia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, ketika mengunyahnya. Yukimura merasakan ada yang aneh di Dango miliknya seperti ada batu kerikilnya. Setelah Yukimura menelennya, Yukimura langsung kejang-kejang seperti orang kesurupan…

"ASTAFIRULLAH ! ADA YANG KESURUPAN !" teriak Nero (yang tiba tiba jadi muslim –aw…aw…aw…aw-)

"ALLAH! SESEORANG! PANGGIL USTAD! CEPET!" teriak Dante yang ikut-ikutan heboh.

Sasuke langsung sigap dan langsung nyari ustad kemana-mana, tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke datang bersama Ki Joko Stupid (baca Ki Joko Bodo) yang langsung mengatakan, "saya kesini mau mengambil batu keramat saya!"

"OI SASUKE! LOE BUKANNYA BAWA USTAD, MALAH BAWA DUKUN KEMARI!" teriak Shigen emosi melihat kelakuan anak buahnya tersebut.

"Ya maaf Shingen-sama, soalnya ini orang secara nggak sengaja kasih masuk batu 'setan' kedalam Dangonya Yukimura!" ujar Sasuke.

"Waduh, jangan-jangan udah ditelen tuh!" kata Nero

"DASAR CUCU DAN ANAK EDAN!" teriak Yukimura sambil menunjuk Nero dan Dante yang langsung 'membeku'.

"Waduh, sepertinya anak buah anda sudah kerasukan kesatria dunia setan Sparda… saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Permisi!" kata Ki Joko Stupid melarikan diri kesuatu tempat.

"APA? PAPI? Kenapa kau kembali? Sana pergi!"

"Gue nggak mau pergi karena kalian nggak pernah bacain doa untuk gue!" teriak Sparda yang berada di dalam tubuh Yukimura dengan nada penuh berapi-api. "KARENA ITU! GUE BAKALAN KUTUK LOE! LOE BAKALAN MATI KELELEP LALAT!"

Sebelum Sparda menunjuk cucu serta anak laki-lakinya, kedua manusia setengah setan itu langsung menunduk dan alhasil. Shigen yang terkena tunjuk oleh Sparda, tak lama kemudian sebuah lalat hijau kemudian hinggap ke mulut Shingen dan membuat pria tua itu langsung tersedak dan mati.

"Uh oh…"

"SHIGEN-SAMA!" teriak Sasuke histeris dan langsung mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh tuannya bersamaan dengan lagu lebay ala box office.

"OI! loe bisa nggak, nggak goyang-goyangin tubuh gue kaya gitu? Sakit tau…" Tanya Shingen yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan tak lama kemudian mati –lagi-.

"Oh, maaf…" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah tak berdosa (dan membuat Nero, Dante dan Sparda yang masih didalam tubuh Yukimura langsung speechless). "… TIDAK ! SIAPA YANG BAKALAN MEMIMPIN TAKEDA?"

Shingen tiba-tiba terbangun lagi dari kematiannya kemudian menjawab, "sebenarnya yang mempin sekarang adalah si goblok Yukimura! Katakan sama dia kalo dia sadar!" dan kembali mati lagi.

"HUAAAAAAAAA! TIDAK TUAN SHINGEN ! KAMU BELUM BAGI WARISAN!" teriak Sasuke yang bikin Nero, Dante dan Sparda sewot.

Shingen bangun lagi, tak tahan dengan hal tersebut Sparda kemudian memukulkan meja kayu ke kepala Shingen sampai mati lagi, "nah, akhirnya dia diam juga…"

"Gila ini pria tua! udah mau mati tetep aja masih banyak bicara !" kata Nero.

"Yeah!" kata Dante tersenyum puas.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Sasuke histeris karena belum dapet warisan bukan karena kematian tuannya tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukimura bingung dan membuat Nero serta Dante jadi sewot.

Sementara itu, di luar rumah Shingen. Ada Masamune bersama Vergil dan Koujiro tengah berdiri didepan gerbang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang rumah Takeda ketika mendengar pemimpin clan tersebut sudah tewas (cepet banget).

"Siap berpesta?"

"Sejak lahir!" jawab Vergil

Kedua orang itu kemudian maju melawan para pasukan Takeda, bukan dengan pedang! melainkan…

"HOMPIMPA ALAIUM GAMBRENG… KAMI MENANG! Biarkan kami lewat!"

Dan seterusnya, sampai mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam ruang peristirahatan Takeda. Begitu sampai, keheninggan terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak karena serangan dadakan tiga orang tersebut sampai…

" PAPA!" teriak Nero waktu menyadari batang hidung papanya muncul diantara orang-orang tersebut.

"ANAKKU!" teriak Vergil.

Semuanya langsung speechless diikuti dengan taburan bunga-bunga kaya film india (sudah samain screen Dante ama Nero)

"PAPA!"

"ANAK!"

"Masmun!" ujar Masamune…

"Iye… Masmun…"

"PAPA, BERPELUKAAAN~"

"ANAK, TELETUBIES~"

Pelukan itu terhenti ketika secara tiba-tiba dinding ruangan tersebut jebol akibat seseorang siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"AKHIRNYA GUE MENEMUKAN LOE KAKI TANGAN IEYASU, DA(N)TE MASAMUNE!" teriak seorang pria berambut putih sambil menodongkan katananya ke arah Masamune.

"MITSUNARI?"

"Itu siapa ?" kata Dante, Vergil, dan Nero bingung.

**BERSAMBUNG

* * *

**

**Extra!**

Sebelum Sparda menunjuk cucu serta anak laki-lakinya, kedua manusia setengah setan itu langsung menunduk dan alhasil. Shigen yang terkena tunjuk oleh Sparda, tak lama kemudian sebuah lalat hijau kemudian hinggap ke mulut Shingen dan membuat pria tua itu langsung tersedak dan sakaratul maut.

"Uh oh…"

" SHIGEN-DONO !" teriak Sasuke histeris dan langsung mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh tuannya bersamaan dengan lagu lebay ala box office.

"Sasuke... sebelum gue mati... gue punya satu permintaan."

"Katakan apa itu!"

"Gue... mohon... dengan seluruh jiwaraga gue…"

"Apa?"

"Tolong lo..."

"Apaaa? Buruan ah, gepeel!"

"...bayarin utang lontong balap di warung mak Minah…"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kalau ada takdir, pasti ada pertemuan…"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan emak terngiang di kepala gue. Emak… kata-katamu sok puitis. Gue enggak suka omongan sok puitis yang elo ucapkan ke gue, karena gue… tahu kalo itu pasti kata-kata jeplakan yang elo contek dari buku '100 Sms Bijak' yang elo beli di pasar loak kemaren. Ya, gue jijay, ilpil, merinding, bet piling setiap kali denger omongan elo. Tapi entah kenapa suaramu terus terngiang di kepalaku dan kata-katamu mengalihkan seluruh inspirasiku.

Ahh… badan gue berasa sangat ringan, teramat ringan tapi kelopak mata gue terasa berat… rasanya gue gak bisa buka kelopak mata gue. Dimana gue sekarang? Sedang apa gue sekarang? Berapa lama gue kayak gini? Gue gak perduli.

Gue lebih memilih damai kayak gini. Gue tau segala perasaan ini pasti akan lenyap pas gue buka mata, mak. Misalnya aja…

Jack Krauser membuka matanya dan mendapati kalau dirinya sedang terbang bebas, eh ralat, lebih tepatnya ia meluncur jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sedetik dua detik dia cengo. Dia baru sadar kalau dirinya dalam bahaya pada hitungan detik ke-5. Oke, sekarang dia mulai panik.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-meanwhile-

"Adek, adek cakep deh, hihihihi," goda Nagamasa yang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil mencolek-colek istri tercintanya, Oichi. Yang dicolek dan yang mencolek sama-sama blushing sambil ketawa ketiwi sendiri laksana kunti (?).

"Ah, akang bisa aja." Oichi menabok punggung Nagamasa karena malu, membuat empunya punggung meringis kesakitan.

"Kamu cantik sih, akang cintaaaaa banget sama kamu," Nagamasa menowel Oichi lagi.

"Sungguh, akang? Cinta akang hanya untuk Oichi seorang kan?" Oichi menabok punggung Nagamasa lagi.

"Beneran, akang seriush!" mata Nagamasa memantulkan indahnya cahaya mentari siang sehingga membuatnya tampak berkilauan.

"Oh, akang… seandainya saja akang selingkuh, akang mau Oichi apain?" tanya Oichi dengan efek mata blink-blink-cling.

"Bunuh saja akang…"

**SIIUUUUUT… GRASHAK GRASHAK GRASHAK TBUAK!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah komet raksasa, eh, maksudnya om Jack mendarat dengan tidak elit tepat di pangkuan Nagamasa setelah sempat tersangkut-sangkut di cabang-cabang dahan-dahan dan ranting-ranting pohon. Tentu saja, hal ini membuat Nagamasa selaku yang mangku langsung menjerit (karena sakit, tentunya) dan Oichi refleks kabur 50 meter untuk menghindar.

"AKANG! AKAAAAAAANG!" teriak Oichi histeris.

"Adadadadaw… WOY, ELO PUNYA BADAN LIAT-LIAT!" sembur Nagamasa yang sudah tak dapat mengontrol emosinya. Namun amarahnya tertahan ketika sosok itu menoleh. Keadaan hening, mereka saling pandang… entah darimana tiba-tiba saja muncul kembang-kembang ala komik cewek.

Mata Oichi membulat! Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, batinnya terasa hancur. Sekilas senyum getir tersungging di bibirnya. Ia pun lari meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil berlinangan air mata…

"Lo sapa?" tanya Jack.

"ELO YANG SAPA?" bentak Nagamasa.

"Gue? Gue orang…"

"IYE, GUE JUGA TAU ELO ORANG! Beneran, gue gak lagi bercanda!"

"Idih… hari gini kagak kenal gue. Kenalin, Jek Kruser! Eh salah, Jack Krauser," jawab Jack pe-de.

"Woteper sapa nama lo, GET OUT DARI GUE!" erang Nagasama dengan seluruh emosinya.

"Iye, iye…"

Jack bangkit berdiri, lalu kembali jongkok di depan Nagamasa. "Lo masih idup?"

"KAGAK! GUE MATI!" beneran deh, Nagamasa sudah mau bunuh saja ini orang kalau saat ini ia bisa berdiri bebas dan kakinya tidak merasa nyut-nyutan. Good, pasti ada tulang yang patah gara-gara ketiban makhluk satu ini, pikirnya. "Mana bini gue?"

"Cewek ato cowok?"

"BANCI! Ya cewek lah, cewek yang pake baju pink-pink ungu tadi kemana?"

"Ooh… nyonyanya udah lari tuh, gan." Jawab Jack pake logat Kaskus.

Nagamasa terkejut bukan kelabang, eh, kepalang. Saat dia masih menikmati saat-saat terkejut dan cengonya, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh suara manis yang memanggil namanya. Seketika, matanya kembali memantulkan sinar matahari menyadari kalau empunya suara adalah biadadarinya tercinta tapi oh… apa gerangan yang terjadi, saudara-saudara? Oichi muncul sambil membawa boneka jerami super gede seperti yang merupakan joke weaponnya di Sengoku Basara 2: Heroes.

"Nagamasa-sama… kau menghianati cintaku."

"Eeerr… dek, itu buat apa?" tanya Nagamasa dengan senyum garing sambil nunjuk-nunjuk boneka segede kingkong.

"BUNUH KAMU! HEAAAAATT!" Oichi segera menggebukkan boneka jerami itu di tubuh Nagamasa. Membuat Nagamasa merasa… sakit.

"WADAAW! Sabar dek, ini tak seperti yang kau sangka!"

"TAK PERLU BANYAK CING-CONG-CANG, HEAAAT!"

**BOUGH!**

"Dek!"

**BOUGH!**

"Atit dek!"

**BOUGH!**

"ADEEEK!"

**BOUGH!**

Sementara Nagamasa dihajar oleh Oichi, Jack malah asyik-asyik makan popcorn dan minum minuman bersoda hasil dia beli dari pedagang musiman yang kebetulan jualan disitu.

_0_

"INI SEMUA TUH GARA-GARA ELO, TAU KAGAK!" bentak Nobunaga yang ada di atas kuda dengan nada esmongsi ala di sinetron-sinetron kepada pria yang berpenampilan serba blek yang jalan kaki di sebelahnya. Wajahnya bonyok biru-biru karena habis dihajar oleh istri tercintanya. Sementara Nobunaga ngamuk, ngomel, menyebutkan seluruh isi kebun binatang dari kuman sampai gajah, si Wesker malah enak-enakan melihat indahnya mentari siang dan panorama hutan yang sudah hancur dikarenakan oleh efek pemanasan global (lho?).

"WOY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Wesker noleh.

"Ngomong opo kuwi?"

"Lo dengar kagak?" Nobunaga geram dibuatnya.

"Gak…"

JDUAK!

Sebuah sepatu logam mendarat di badan Wesker.

"Aaaawww… atiiiit," erang Wesker sok imut.

"ATIT ATIT GUNDULMU! KATAKAN LAGI, SEBENERNYA LO SAPA DAN APA KAMSUD KEDATANGAN LO KEMARI!"

Wesker diam sejenak, mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang terkena lemparan sepatu sebelum angkat bicara, "udah gue bilang, kan? Nama gue Albert Wesker, orang yang berjasa di balik organisasi UMBRELLA dan… mana gue tahu gimana caranya gue bisa nyasar kemari! Gue punya inget gue lagi asyik-ayiknya nyalain mesin hebat gue untuk nguasain dunia, eh tau-tau gue udah ada di sebelah lo."

"Hn, ngales… elo masih tetep mencurigakan," kata Nobunaga.

"GUE GAK NGALES!" amuk Wesker yang merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak dan dijadikan keset.

"Yang jelas, semuanya masih kesalahan elo wahai makhluk tak dikenal! Gue gak perduli lo datang darimana dan dengan tujuan apa… lo musti tanggung jawab."

"Dengan apa gue tanggung jawab, om? Nikahin elo? Ikh… amit-amit gue gak sudi," jawab Wesker illfeel.

"YA ENGGAK LAH! LO MESTI JADI BUDAK GUE!" Nobunaga pengen hajar saja makhluk satu ini. Ingin rasanya Nobunaga melemparnya ke Jurang.

"Wo-wo-wow, okelah kalo itu mau elo. Bisa diatur nanti. Sekarang sebenernya kita mau kemana?" tanya Wesker celingukan dan penasaran karena mereka telah kian menjauh dari kediaman Oda.

"Diem luh! Kita akan sementara ke tempat adik gue. Gara-gara elo, gue jadi terpaksa kesana. Padahal lebaran tahun lalu aja gue lupa kagak kesana," ujar Nobunaga sewot.

Wesker diam, diam, diam, dan diam sampai Author pun jadi pendiam (?). Nobunaga komat-kamit sepanjang jalan, sekalian latihan minta maaf ke Nou gitu. Wesker yang bosan menghitung berapa banyak semut yang mereka temui di jalan pun mulai nericis lagi.

"Rumah adek lo seberapa jauh? Berapa kilo lagi? Berapa jam lagi? Berapa menit lagi? Daerah mana? Kesana naik apa?"

**JDUAK!**

Kini kedua sepatu Nobunaga telah melayang dengan damai. Nobunaga berlalu tanpa memperdulikan Wesker yang tengah berbaring dengan kepala benjol di tengah jalan.

* * *

Kita warp di tempat Oichi dan Nagamasa. KDRT yang dilakukan Oichi masih berlanjut. Oichi terus menghajar Nagamasa dengan biadap dan tanpa ampun.

"AKANG JAAAAHHAAAAAAT!" teriak Oichi memekakkan saudara sebangsa dan setanah air. Boneka jerami ukuran jumbo di tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengenai tubuh malang Nagamasa.

"ADEEEEK! Adek salah paham!" Nagamasa mengerang, memohon-mohon agar diampuni oleh Oichi. Namun wanita itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"TAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMUUUUU!"

Jack hanya menonton sambil makan popcorn. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia bahkan sempat memesan hot dog dari penjual yang lewat di sekitaran situ. Busyet dah… zaman sengoku makanannya berwarna-warni.

Segala keasyikan (bagi Jack) itu sempat terhenti saat rombongan Nobunaga datang dan dengan ooc-nya Maou itu berteriak, "HUALOOW, ADEK, ADEK IPAR! EPERIBODIII~ AYEM KOMIIING!" sampai-sampai membuat seorang nenek tersedak dan bonsai yang ditanam seorang kakek mendadak layu (?).

Senyum 13 jari milik Nobunaga mendadak hilang saat melihat KDRT heboh yang gak kalah hebohnya dari KDRT yang baru saja ia alami. Ia cengo untuk sepersekian detik, tanpa sengaja pandangannya dan Nagamasa bertemu. Langsunglah terjadi scene telepati lebay ala komik-komik softball jadul.

'Kakak, tolonglah daku! Tolong tenangkanlah adikmu yang mengamuk,' ratap Nagamasa dengan pandangan mata memelas ke arah Nobunaga yang bercengo-cengo ria.

'Maafkan aku adik, kalau sudah seperti ini aku tidak dapat membantu. Berjuanglah, dengan seluruh kemampuanmu…' Nobunaga tersenyum ala Maito Guy-nya Naruto sambil membawa-bawa mawar merah yang entah didapatkannya darimana. Sambil menitikkan setetes air mata, ia pun berlalu.

"Tidaaaaakk! Kau tak bisa lakukan ini padakuuu!" jerit Nagamasa dengan histeris. Oichi masihlah terus menggebuki Nagamasa yang tidak bedaya.

Sementara itu, Wesker yang baru sampai langsung saja duduk di atas kursi yang telah disediakan untuk menonton KDRT tersebut. Tapi baru lima detik ia duduk, terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan di belakangnya. Dan menolehlah ia ke belakang.

"Eh? Krauser? Ngapain lo di bawah kursi?" tanya Wesker nosen.

"G-GUE YANG HARUSNYA NANYAAA! NGAPAIN LO DUDUKIN GUE?" Wesker hanya bisa cengo mendengar jawaban Jack.

"Masak to?"

"IYO!"

"Ga nyadar ntu," jawab Wesker dengan muka tanpa dosa.

"DASAR BEGO!" Jack langsung membanting Wesker 180 derajat ke tanah karena kesal.

* * *

Ditempat lain, Chris duduk cengo sambil lihat ruangan tempatnya duduk dengan pandangan takjub. Motonari duduk di hadapannya. Beberapa orang pelayan menyuguhkan makanan mewah untuk mereka berdua.

"Senang rasanya anda datang saat ini. Saya benar-benar butuh bantuan dari pihak kalian untuk memperkuat pertahanan klan saya dari serangan klan musuh," ujar Motonari berbasa-basi dengan sopan.

"Huh?" Chris tambah bingung. Secara, kapan mereka dimintai bantuan?

"Walau repot juga menghubungi aparat kalian yang ada nun jauh disana. Tapi tak mengapalah, selama ada seorang anggota Ninja Turtles di sini…"

"Wo-wo-wo! Tunggu sebentar," potong Chris. "Maaf ya mas, gue bukan anggota Ninja Turtles. Tau apaan itu saja kagak!"

Keadaan hening untuk sepersekian detik…

**BRAK!**

"JADI LO BUKAN ANGGOTA NINJA TURTLES? KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?" teriak Motonari setelah sempat menggebrak meja.

"Lah lo gak nanya," jawab Chris santai.

"KENAPA LO GAK NGOMONG?"

"Lah, elo gak nanya…"

"Lalu… KENAPA LO KESINI?"

"Lah, lo kan yang bawa gue," Chris sweatdrop.

"JANGAN BALIK OMONGAN GUE!" Motonari makin ngamuk.

**BRAK!**

"APAAN SIH, SUKA-SUKA GUE DONG!"

**PLAK**! Motonari menggampar Chris karena kesal. Membuat Chris terpelanting ke belakang dan membentur dinding (?).

Chris mengaduh kesakitan, dilapnya darah di sudut bibirnya. Ia baru mau membalas Motonari kalau saja tidak ada seorang cewek yang nyelonong masuk.

"Motonari-sama," panggil cewek itu. Chris bengong, heran, mengkucek-kucek matanya karena tidak percaya pacarnya tersayang, Jill jadi seseksi mentari pagi seperti itu.

"Magoichi, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Motonari kepada cewek itu. Chris masih tertegun.

"Tidak boleh? Padahal aku hanya mau mengingatkan kalau bebek yang kau pelihara belum kau kasih makan." Jawab cewek itu ketus.

"Ya kasih sono dink!"

"Beh! Lumuh!" kata sewot Magoichi sambil berlalu.

Suasana kembali hening, bahkan lebih hening dari sesi mengheningkan cipta sewaktu upacara bendera. Chris masih cengo, bahkan sekarang ia mangap karena speechless parah yang dideritanya.

"Lo apain…" kata Chris geram, Motonari menoleh. "LO APAIN PACAR GUE SAMPE JADI HOT GITU?"

"PACAR LO?" sekarang malah Motonari yang kebingungan setengah idup.

"IYE!" jawab Chris tegas.

Mendadak pikiran jahat terlintas di benak Motonari. Ia pun memiliki rencana gemilang untuk memanfaatkan makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Matamu memang sangat jeli, wahai obyek melata tak dikenal. Memang, aku sengaja menahan pacarmu sebagai pembantuku disini…"

"LEPASIN DIA ATAU GUE BUNUH LO!"

"Khuhuhuhu… pacarmu sudah kuberi jampe-jampe. Walaupun kau membunuhku, jampe-jampe itu tidak akan lenyap dari pacarmu. Tapi yah… karena aku ini baik hati, maka aku akan melepaskan pacarmu dengan satu syarat." Motonari tersenyum lebar selebar senyum di iklan pasta gigi.

"TCH! Baiklah, katakan apa syaratnya…" Target mengenai sasaran, dan goool! Saudara-saudara… Chris dengan mau tidak mau terpaksa menyerah kepada Motonari.

"Lo harus jadi budak tempur gue… kalo lo berhasil menangin klan gue, gue lepasin pacar elo."

Chris mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, kesal. Giginya bergemeletuk, airmata mengalir di sudut matanya karena masakan yang dimakannya terlalu pedas. Dan dengan terpaksa –lagi- ia pun menjawab, "baiklah, gue akan jadi budak tempur lo… demi wanita yang gue cintai."

* * *

**Meanwhile… jauh di ujung dunia sebelah sana.**

"Entah kenapa gue ngerasa Chris menduakan cinta gue," kata Jill memecah keheningan yang damai tersebut. Membuat Leon punya bet piling terhadap nasib Chris yang malang.

"M-mungkin perasaan saja…"

"PERASAAN APANYA?" marah Jill, nyali Leon jadi ciut. "Gue bersumpah demi zombie-zombie yang kelayaban dan demi muka gue yang secatik Paris Hilton, gue bakal hajar si Chris kalo gue ketemu itu orang…"

Leon menelan ludah karena takut liat Jill yang berubah jadi demon. Dengan penuh harapan, ia kemudian berdoa ke arah sang rembulan agar Chris selamat.

"Tuhan… selamatkanlah rekan hamba dari kehancuran. Amin..."

"LO BILANG APA TADI?" protes Jill yang tidak sengaja mendengar doa Leon.

-0-

Tak begitu jauh tapi juga tak begitu dekat dari tempat itu, seorang pria berpenampilan serba ungu sedang asyik-asyiknya menyanyi 'Nenek Moyangku Seorang Pelaut' sambil menulis surat kepada seseorang. Yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Date Masamune, sang adiknya tercintrongnya yang diperoleh dari status ngaku. Ia menulis surat ucapan terimakasih atas dua orang manusia yang disangkanya dikirimkan oleh Masamune untuk membantunya.

_Dear Mune, adikku sayang._

_Apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Kau tidak lupa makan pakai sumpit, kan? Tak lupa baca doa sebelum tidur dan mengganti bantalmu yang bau iler, kan? Semoga saja kau menuruti semua nasihatku, termasuk nasihat untuk pake baju dulu sebelum keluar rumah. Bersamaan dengan surat ini aku menyampaikan rasa terimakasihku atas orang-orang yang kau kirimkan ke tempatku. Tau aja kalo sini lagi kurang orang _

_Aku akan memanfatkan mereka dengan sebaik-baiknya, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir kalau bantuanmu tidak berguna._

_Salam sayang_

_Kakakmu, Motochika_

Motochika menatap puas ke arah kertas yang baru saja ditulisinya. Dipeluk-peluknya kertas itu, dicium-ciumnya kertas itu, sehingga siapapun yang lewat pasti mengira pria satu itu tengah stress.

"Yeah, aku juga tidak boleh berdiam diri disini terus…" kata Motochika semangat. Ia pun lalu bangkit berdiri, berencana memberikan tugas pertama kepada Leon dan Jill yang tak tahu apa-apa itu.

**= BERSUMBANG, **eh**, BERSAMBUNG=

* * *

**

Ah, sutra lah... review please :)**  
**

**OMAKE!**

"Strife Delivery Service, apakah ini kediaman mr. Date Masamune?"

Masamune mengarahkan pandangannya dari ikan koi yang tengah kejar-kejaran ala India di kolam. Ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyapanya, atau mungkin lebih tepat, menteriakinya dengan toa.

"Ya, saya sendiri?"

"Saya membawa surat dari Mr. Chosokabe Motochika. Tolong tanda tangan di sini, sini dan sini!" pemuda itu menunjukkan lembar bukti penerimaan barang yang rangkap tiga.

'_Ih buset, ngantar surat aja pake acara ginian,'_ batin Masamune heran. Tapi ia tetap membubuhkan tanda tangannya ke kertas-kertas itu.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama anda. Jangan lupa, tetap gunakan Strife Delivery Service apabila anda hendak mengantar barang. Diskon 30% untuk bulan Ramadhan. Dan 100 pelanggan pertama mendapatkan hadiah piring cantik." Pemuda itu promo sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Masamune yang cengo.

Masamune menatap surat yang ada di tangannya dengan heran. Dilihat, diraba, dan diterawangnya surat itu dengan heran. Lalu ia mulai membuka lipatannya dan membaca tulisan yang tidak terlalu jelas di surat itu. Mulutnya terbuka, wajahnya mem-bodoh. Ia heran sampai seolah terlihat tanda tanya besar di belakangnya. Nggak ngerti maksud dan tujuan surat yang dikirim Motochika itu.

"Perasaan gue gak pernah ngirim bantuan… tapi apa iya, ya?"


	6. Chapter 6

**'SEPIROTH!'** (tag line apaan nih?)

* * *

"MITSUNARI! NGAPAIN KAMU KESINI?" teriak Masamune shock melihat makluk yang ia yakin telah dia kubur hidup-hidup dua bulan yang lalu bersama temannya tiba-tiba bangkit kembali dari liang lahatnya.

"Aku? Mo jualan kue buat buka puasa!"  
"WOI, YANG BENER DONG!" protes Nero yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti pokok permasalahannya sama sekali.

"BAIKLAH! Gue kesini karena gue mau balas dendam gara-gara elo udah berani-beraninya ngubur gue idup-idup!" Kata Mitsunari sambil membanting meja yang ada di dekatnya.

"Alright! Lo jual, gue beli!"  
Satu tamparan dari Nero sukses mengenai pipi Masamune agar dia tidak ngawur. Adegan pun diulang sekali lagi…

"Alright! Come and get it!"

Awalnya suasana tegang terjadi disitu, walaupun Nero, Dante, dan beberapa orang tidak tau soal pokok permasalahannya. Mereka asik menjadi penonton disitu, lagu One wing angel samar-samar terdengar di telinga Masamune bersamaan dengan bunyi biola yang 'ngik ngik ngik'. Adegan seru bakalan terjadi dalam hitungan ketiga…

Satu…

Dua…

"LET'S (Coret) kabur (Coret) PARTY!" teriak Masamune sambil membawa lari orang yang ia kira Vergil. Dengan kecepatan 100 m/jam. Masamune kemudian menyambar sepeda motor hitam yang terparkir di dekat kediaman Takeda.

"EH, BLO'ON! ITU BUKAN GUE!" teriak Vergil histeris. Mau tau kenapa? Karena yang dibawa lari Masamune itu sebenarnya adalah anaknya, Nero.

"Lepasin gue!"  
_"Hm… Apa boleh buat…"_ pikir Masamune. "Kontraknya yang nangung anak lo ya? Bye bye!" kata Masamune yang langsung ngeloyor pergi menggunakan sepeda motor tersebut tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

"TIDAKKKKK… MAKANAN GUE!"  
Sasuke Sweatdrop, Dante nyengir lebar, Yukimura yang baru sadar kebingungan setengah mati dengan apa yang terjadi, pandangan Mitsunari tertuju ke Vergil…

"Ini, ini makluk punyaknya Masamune kah?" tanya Mitsunari dengan penuh arti (jiah…).  
Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh makluk berpakaian ungu ini, Dante langsung menjawabnya, "yep! Dia anak buahnya, mendingan loe ambil dia trus introgasi! Siapa tau loe nemuin kelemahan si biru entu!"  
"Hm… Ide bagus!" Mitsunari menganguk-nganguk ngerti. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya? Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
Tak lama kemudian setelah Mitsunari pergi, kebahagiaan pun tak bisa Dante tutupi lagi. Dante langsung memberikan senyum tiga jari, dan tak lama kemudian, tawa pun keluar dari mulut pria serba merah ini. Otomatis, Yukimura yang nggak mengetahui apa yang terjadi sekarang (kecuali, dia mengetahui jika Oyakata-sama nya telah wafat) kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan bertanya,

"Sasuke… Apakah dia yang telah membunuh Oyakata-sama?"  
"Uh…" Sasuke nggak bisa ngejawab.

* * *

**Meanwhile...sang pemilik motor.**

"Hm… Sepertinya Mr. Masamune Date tidak berada disini, yang ada disini cuman orang gila (Coret) yang mencuri fans-fans ku dengan menjadi protagonist di games yang berjudul 'Devil May Cry' (Coret) Bernama Dante," ucap seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam dengan tulisan kecil di kacamata nya beruliskan **'black power'**.

Pemuda itu terkejut ketika mengetahui motor kesayangannya, Fenrir, telah raib. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri berusaha mencari jejak motornya atau lebih tepatnya pelaku yang telah mencuri motor kesayangannya tersebut.

"Orang itu akan membayar hal ini…" Pemuda itu memasang wajah yang MENGERIKAN.

* * *

**Back to Vergil Sparda  
**

**Tik tok tik tok tik tok..**

Waktu terus berlalu, dan begitu pula dengan kesabaran Vergil yang sudah mencapai batasnya karena dari tadi. Mahluk yang ada di depannya hanya duduk diam melihati dirinya yang tengah stress karena anaknya diculik dan mengantikan dirinya dalam menangani kontrak dengan Masamune.

"Siapa loe?" tanya mahluk yang ada di depannya sambil menatap tajam dirinya.  
Karena hatinya sudah jengkel karena dari tadi dicuekin oleh mahluk ini. Vergil pun berniat mengerjainya dengan jawaban, "siapa aja boleh!"  
"Mahluk apa loe?"  
"Mahluk apa aja boleh!"  
"Dari mana loe?"  
"Dari mana aja boleh!"  
"Apa hubungan loe dengan Masamune?"  
"Apa aja boleh!"

Okay, hal ini otomatis membuat empunya pertanyaan marah, dia langsung mukul meja dan teriak, "JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE YANG BENER!"  
"LOE JUGA, DARI TADI NYUEKIN GUE KAYA BEBEK!" balas Vergil yang nggak terima diginiin ama orang yang ada di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa sih loe ? Kok bisa bisanya bikin si kampret Masamune entu kaget kaya lihat setan gitu?"  
"Gue? Gue adalah Mitsunari Ishida, adik(angkat)nya Hanbei Takenaka, bawahan Hideyoshi Toyotomi yang paling setia dan musuh bebuyutan si Tokugawa Ieyasu…" (lengkap abis)

"Whot? Yang pisikopat itu?" status budek : nomal  
"ITU MitsuHIDE!"  
"Hah? Cewek galak yang pake element es entu?" status budek : abnomal  
"ITU MitsuRU! DAN GUE INI COWOK BUKAN CEWEK!"  
"Oh, jadi loe yang dibilang suka menjahit dan melakukan kegiatan anak perempuan entu?" status budek : abnormal PARAH  
"Ya, emang sih gue suka… Wait, ITU KANJI! (coret)'KEMBARAN' GUE!(coret) HIAT!"  
Dan akhirnya terdengarlah suara 'hiat' dan 'ciat' dari dalam ruangan itu.

* * *

**Let go to Dante Sparda!**

Pemakaman Takeda Shingen pun tiba, dia dikubur di kuburan Jeruk Purut. Sebenarnya Sasuke sweatdrop sampai mau mati ketika mengetahui dimana tuannya akan dikuburkan. Akan tetapi, apalah daya, kuburan tersebut memang tempat yang paling murah bersamaan dengan banyak pemandangan yang 'indah' untuk makluk seperti Takeda Shingen nanti.

"Hiks, Hiks…. Oyakata-sama, aku Yukimura, lebih pantas mati dari pada anda!"  
"CIHUY! LET'S PARTY!"

Alhasil, suasana yang sedih terpecahkan akibat suara yang merdu milik Dante. Suara tersebut lantas disinyalir sebagai salah satu pembangkit para zombie yang harus di basmi oleh para kesatria kita dari RE selain T-virus. Karena tak mau hal tersebut terjadi disini, dengan segera Sasuke langsung melemparkan kunai miliknya kemulut Dante sampai makluk tersebut terjatuh ke liang lahar yang sedianya milik Chris, Nagamasa, dan Nobunaga jika mereka nggak selamat dari serangan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"*Sigh* Baiklah, biar saya mulai… Kita disini untuk mengantarkan Takeda Shingen ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya didunia, selamat tinggal Shingen! Aku tak akan merindukan mu! Karena…"  
"Loe yang bikin Oyakata-sama terbunuh! Rasakan ini, SPARDA, AGIDYNE!" Teriak Yukimura sambil mengangkat tombaknya yang mengeluarkan semburan api yang melayang ke arah Ki Joko Smart kita. (Dan bisa diasumsikan jika fanfic ini mulai ngaco)

"Sa-Sabar, Danna… Semua nya juga bukan salah dirinya seorang!" Ucap Sasuke setangah nggak tega dan setengah sewot melihat kejadian tersebut.

Background berapi-api milik Yukimura pun langsung menghilang dan digantikan dengan background suasana sedih. Yukimura pun mengatakan, "kau benar Sasuke! Sebagian besar juga salahku!" dan dia pun mulai menangis lebay kaya air terjun.  
"Sudah sudah!"  
"HAHAHAHA! GUE KEMBALI! LET'S PARTY!" Teriak Dante yang baru saja keluar dari kuburan tersebut sambil melemparkan bunga mawar yang entah diambil dari mana dan berada di tangannya kesana kemari untuk memeriahkan 'party'-nya sekarang.  
Sedetik kemudian aura aura gelap keluar dari Yukimura, Yukimura langsung berteriak, "KENAPA LOE PARTY!"  
"KENAPA LOE NANGIS?" bales Dante  
"ITU SUKA SUKA GUE!" teriak kedua orang tersebut bersamaan.  
Dan sekali lagi terdengar bunyi 'hiat' dan 'jiat' dari arah pemakaman tersebut.

* * *

**Let go to… Jester… **

"DASAR PORTAL GEBLEK!" teriak Jester sambil melemparkan tongkatnya ke tanah dengan kesal. "SEKARANG DIMANA AKU?"

Setelah puas ngamuk-ngamuk dan ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas di tempat tersebut, Jester mengambil tongkatnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dan menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri agar mengetahui dimana dia berada sekarang. Jester kemudian menemukan sesosok makluk yang menarik di sebrang kiri sana, sebuah makluk berbaju kuning yang tengah berdiri santai di samping sebuah robot yang aneh. Karena hanya makluk tersebut yang ia lihat disekitar sana, Jester pun memutuskan untuk mengintrogasi makluk itu.

Sementara itu, Tokugawa Ieyasu, nama makluk beramor kuning yang dilihat Jester ini tengah menonton pertarungan antara pasukannya melawan pasukan Motochika, (ngakunya) abangnya si Masamune. Tak lama kemudian theme song orang yang dibencinya tiba-tiba diputar oleh robotnya (Whot! Tadakatsu kita adalah sebuah MP3 Player?). Otomatis, Ieyasu yang mendengarnya langsung merinding disko.

Sebentar-sebentar Ieyasu mengaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil meyakinkan dirinya jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tapi hal tersebut ditepis ketika sebuah makluk berpakaian hitam hitam ke ungu-an muncul didepannya.

"Hello!"  
"SETAN ALAS!"

Satu tinju melayang tepat ke arah wajah makluk berpakaian hitam keunguan itu. Makluk tersebut kemudian terpelanting sejauh seratus kilo meter. Penderitaan makluk tersebut ditambah dengan sebuah lemparan tombak dari Ieyasu. Kita doakan saja, makluk ini tetap hidup untuk memeriahkan fanfic ini (amin).  
"Ini makluk udah mati kah?" Tanya Ieyasu yang sekarang berada di dekat makluk tersebut, memastikan makluk ini sudah berada di dalam alam baka.

Karena tak yakin jika makluk ini sudah mati, Ieyasu kemudian menusuk-nusuk tubuh makluk ini dengan tombak yang ia lemparkan tadi. Tak lama kemudian, makluk yang di tusuk-tusuk bangkit dan langsung membuat Ieyasu kaget setengah mau mati.

"Hello, salam kenal! Aku Jester!" Kata Jester tanpa basa-basi langsung memperkenalkan diri ke orang yang sudah menyerangnya.

Ieyasu bengong… (dan theme song sekarang di ubah menjadi keong racun)

"Boleh aku tanya nggak? Ini dimana? Kamu lihat dua, eh… tiga orang makluk yang duanya suka pake baju merah yang satu nya lagi pake baju biru? Yang satu namanya Vergil, trus yang satu lagi namanya Dante… dan yang satu lagi aku nggak tau namanya tapi yang jelas yang satu lagi mirip ama dua orang ini..."  
Mendengar nama yang Jester sebutkan, theme song diubah menjadi salah satu OST nya Persona 3 yang pas jalan-jalan di cowoknya. Ieyasu langsung nyengir lebar dan mengatakan, "Oh, Da(n)te? Aku kenal dengan orang itu!"  
"Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali! Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" tanya Jester.

"Tokugawa Ieyasu, salam kenal! Dan kalau tidak salah,.. namamu Jester kan?"  
"Yap, tentu saja! Jadi kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan temanmu itu?"  
"Ya, aku sih mau aja mempertemukan kamu dengan dia. Tapi aku punya satu syarat!"  
"Oh ya? Apa syaratnya? Moga-moga aja aku bisa memenuhinya!"  
Ieyasu langsung nyengir lebar bersamaan dengan theme song awalnya One Winged Angel…

* * *

**Back to Vergil Sparda  
**

Pertarungan pun dihentikan ketika kedua orang ini sama sama kelelahan. Vergil kemudian menatap orang yang berada di depannya dan mengatakan, " pokoknya, gue nggak tau apa-apa soal Masamune Date!"  
"Nggak usah bohong deh loe! Loe mau tau, gue benci Da(n)te!"  
Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Mitsunari (tapi sedikin miss heard gara gara penyakit budeknya), Vergil shock abis dan ngomong, "Apa?"  
"Gue bilang, GUE BENCI DA(n)TE!" teriak Mitsunari agak frustasi.  
"KURANG KERAS!"  
"GUE BENCI DA(n)TE!"  
"GUE BENCI DANTE!"  
"KITA BENCI DA(n)TE!" teriak kedua orang itu bersamaan ketika mengetahui apa yang mereka sama-sama benci.  
Dan seketika itu pula, persahabatan di antara kedua orang ini pun terjalin…

* * *

**Let's go to Nero um… Sparda?**

" HUEEEEEEEEEEEEE..."

Ketenangan di kediaman Date pun terusik ketika kediaman tersebut kedatangan penghuni terbaru, Nero yang dari tadi nangis terus kaya bayi gara-gara kehilangan babe nya yang tercinta. Empu nya rumah otomatis frustasi karena suara yang (tidak) merdu ini.  
"Diem.." Peringat Masamune.  
"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa"  
"Diem nggak?" Peringat Masamune yang siap melemparkan sebuah kamus besar ke arah Nero.  
"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeee"  
"DIEM! BERISIK TAU!" teriak Masamune sambil melemparkan kamus tersebut.  
"SAKIT GEBLEK! KENAPA LOE LEMPAR ITU KE GUE?" teriak Nero yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Masamune.

"KARENA LOE BERISIK!" balas Masamune  
"AWAS LOE YA! GUE LAPORIN AMA PAPA GUE!" ancam Nero sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat lemparan dari kamus tersebut.

"BIARIN, LAPORIN AJA, WONG BABE MU ITU KERJA AMA GUE!"  
"LOE NANTANG?"  
"LOE YANG NANTANG!"  
"AYO KITA MU…"

"Permisi, apakah ini kediaman Mr. Masamune Date?" tanya seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba hadir di antara mereka sebelum kedua orang tersebut siap berkelahi.  
"Ah, orang yang tadi pagi…" pikir Masamune, "Ya, ada apa lagi?"  
"Ada kiriman dari Mr. Tokugawa Ieyasu, katanya ini penting… tolong tanda tangan disini… sini… dan disini.." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil menunjukan kertas apa saja yang harus dibubuhi oleh tanda tangan Masamune.  
"Nih, udah… Ada lagi?"  
"Sudah cukup, terima kasih telah mengunakan jasa Strife Delivery Service! Senyum anda adalah senyum kami juga. Wassalam!" pemuda tersebut langsung ngeloyor pergi.

'_Cih, pegel juga jalan kaki… aku harus menangkap pencuri motorku,'_ pikir sang pemuda serba blek itu.

Sementara Nero masih bengong, Masamune kemudian membuka surat tersebut dan kemudian membacanya.

'_**Dear my friend Masamune Date… Oi, gimana kabar loe, rek? Gue punya tugas nih, tolong loe culik anaknya Mitsunari. Setelah loe culik, terserah loe mau apain, mo loe bakar boleh, mo loe jual boleh, mo loe mutilasi boleh, mo loe kasih ke sindikat penjualan anak juga boleh! Gue tunggu, da ~ da ~ P.s : Jangan lama ya?'**_

"Hm… mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan anaknya Vergil! " ucap Masamune dalam hati. "Oi, loe mau balas dendam nggak karena cowok yang namanya Mitsunari itu nyulik babe lo?"

Nero pun menoleh ke arah Masamune dengan pandangan tertarik.

'_Hm… ini kesempatan bagus untuk membalaskan dendam papa ku!'_

"Yoi, boleh juga, memangnya ada apa?"  
"Gini, tolong loe culik anaknya Mitsunari entu! Setelah itu loe boleh apa-apaain itu anak, understand?"  
"Ten…"  
"Nah, untuk masalah dana dan lain sebagainya nanti kamu bakalan dibantu oleh anak buahku yang lain! nah sekarang Do you know kan?"  
"No…"  
"Sudah, pergi deh sana loe!" Usir Masamune.  
Kemudian, screen kita tutup saat Nero langsung melangkah pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Back to Vergil Sparda!**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Vergil senang sekali mengikuti Mitsunari kemanapun dia melangkah kecuali kamar mandi. Sekarang, Vergil tengah mengikuti Mitsunari menuju ke kediaman kakak (angkat)nya, Hanbei. Walaupun Mitsunari sudah melarang Vergil untuk mengikutinya dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Vergil tetap saja mengikutinya.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan ikuti aku!"  
"Ah, emangnya kenapa sih? Wong juga ke rumah kakakmu…"  
"Nah, itu masalahnya… Gue nggak suka loe ngikuti ke rumah kakak!" ucap Mitsunari sambil membuka pintu rumah kakaknya.

Vergil dan Mitsunari dikejutkan dengan kepulan asap yang keluar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Ketika asap tebal tersebut mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, mereka menemukan sosok anak kecil yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan kakak (angkat) Mitsunari.  
"Si-siapa kamu?" Tanya Mitsunari shock.

Anak kecil itu memasang muka jutek.

"Hanbei…"  
"Kok, kecil?"  
"Iya…"  
"Hm… Mungkin ini efek dari kue yang diberikan Ieyasu kepadaku…" kata Hanbei sambil mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang ia lakukan sebelum kembali menjadi anak kecil.  
Sesaat keheningan terjadi disitu. Dan tiba-tiba keheningan terpecahkan ketika kepulan asap datang lagi dan ketika kabutnya mulai menghilang, Hanbei menghilang. Sementara Vergil kaget melihat apa yang terjadi, tubuh Mitsunari gemeteran, bersamaan dengan itu aura-aura kegelapan mengelilingi nya dan sesaat kemudian…

"Ana apa rek?"

Vergil batal bertanya kepada Mitsunari saat selembar kertas mendarat indah di kepalanya. Ia pun melihat kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang ada.

"AWAS KAMU TOKUGAWA IEYASU!"  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan…

* * *

**Let go to Jester**

Okay, theme song yang diputar oleh Tadakatsu sekarang adalah OST nya Persona 4 yang bagian jalan-jalan sementara Ieyasu dan Jester dengan ngobrol untuk merayakan 'kemenangan' mereka.

Tak lama kemudian theme song Mitsunari diputar oleh Tadakatsu dan otomatis membuat Ieyasu jadi merinding disko lagi.  
"Ada apaan lagi neh?"

**JLEP!**

Sebuah anak panah tiba-tiba nongol di samping Jester, tertancap di salah satu tiang rumah Ieyasu bersamaan dengan sepotong surat berwarna ungu. Ieyasu pun dengan ragu-ragu mengambil sepotong surat tersebut dan membacanya…

_**"Dear Ieyasu… IEYASU! BERANI-BERANINYA LOE NYULIK ANIKI GUE YANG TERCINTA, GUE MARAH! GUE DENDAM! GUE UDAH DEMO KE KANTOR KELURAHAN TAPI NGGAK ADA YANG DENGAR! SEMINGGU DARI SEKARANG, BERSIAPLAH MENEMUI AJALMU! P.s : Kirim Balik yach?"**_

"Ono opo Gan?"

Ieyasu cuman bisa cengo.

"SEMPRUL LOE MUN!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**_ **


End file.
